


Another Coffin in the Woods

by unLocked_boX



Category: The Darkest Part of the Forest - Holly Black
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Takes place after the story ends, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unLocked_boX/pseuds/unLocked_boX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the bard and the horned boy went to visit the glass coffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Coffin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters

Sometimes the bard and the horned boy went to visit the glass coffin. Though Severin hadn’t forgiven his father, there was guilt in his heart. Yes, the Alderking had been greedy and cruel, but in comparison to some of the other faeries of the court, he could have been considered merciful. But he had tried to use Sorrow against the people of Fairfold, and the Severin knew this had been the only way. 

“I still think you make a better sleeping beauty,” Ben said, pulling him out of his thoughts. “But I am upset that I wasn’t the one to wake you with a kiss.” 

“I’m regretful of this as well, but I didn’t get much choice in the matter,” Severin replied with a chuckle, his boyfriend’s attempt to lighten the mood not in vain. 

He looked through the glass at the face of the man who had cursed Severin into his own glass coffin. The faerie king lay still and stiff in his final resting place in the forest. His lips had turned a pale blue post-mortem, but his glazed over, poison green eyes had been closed. Knife-sharp ears poked out from under the carefully placed crown, preserving his royal status. 

Severin glanced around at the clearing where he had once lay, and the Alderking now rested. The broken beer bottles still littered the ground, sparkling in the last remaining rays of the sun. Cans and red Solo cups were scattered amid the leaves. The evidence of parties from years ago and just last week. It was all just as it was before he awoke, before Sorrow ravaged a townspeople, before an immortal king was overthrown. 

Now the prince ruled the wild faeries of the forest alongside his beautiful bard, whose sister was the fiercest knight among faeries and mortals alike. 

“But I promise that from today forward you can wake me every morning with as many kisses as you please,” Severin teased, lightly pressing his lips to Ben’s. 

His boyfriend turned an amusing shade of pink and turned his face away.

”Oh my god, Hazel was right. You’re such a cheesy sap,” Ben complained, trying to sound indignant.

”And you love me for it,” Severin replied with a grin.

”Yeah, I do,” Ben said, leaning into his boyfriend. 

And so the bard and the horned boy stood holding each other next to another glass coffin in the woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> This book was just way too good not to write something for! It needs way more love and so do these cute babies, so I wrote some for them. c:


End file.
